Present Day Avatar
by xXSorryMaiZukosMineXx
Summary: Katara is dating Aang. Katara is pregnant. But Aang is not the father. Zuko is. How will she deal with the drama of being a cheerleader impregnated by someone other than her boyfriend..s ? Set in present day. ZUTARA. Some ideas based on glee.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sorry about that typo. Just ignore it. Thanks for reviewing! As you might have noticed, I changed the title and summary. Still glee based so in the next few chapters, there is Kataang.

Chapter 1: News. Good or Bad

Katara's POV

My alarm sounded and I got out of bed. Nausea filled my stomach as I got into my cheer leading uniform. I ran to the bathroom and I threw up. What caused me to do that? Maybe its food poisoning. I fixed my hair into a ponytail and went downstairs for breakfast. My dad already left for work and Sokka isn't awake at this time in the morning. Suki usually picks him up. After I finish my cereal, I clean up my bowl and watch TV.

_Ding Dong_

Looks like Aang is here.I open the door and Aang kisses me on the cheek. (He is taller than her in this story and is the same age)

"Hey."

"Let's go." he says.

* * *

Aang's POV

As I walk down the halls to football practice, Katara pulls me aside. From the look of her eyes, she was crying.

"Katara, what's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant." she says still crying.

"Am I the father?"

"Who else would it be?"

I pulled her in for some comforting and she crys on my shirt for a few minutes.

"How do you know?"

"Teacher caught me throwing up and the nurse said I was."

"Oh."

The bell rings.

"I got to go."

I pulled away. As I walk down the halls, I realize that leaving her alone was a bad thing. Or was it?

* * *

Zuko's POV

I knew my plan had backfired. Bringing her to Azula's party was a bad idea for a first date. I see Katara talking to Aang about what happened three weeks ago. We were both drunk after Azula's party. I knocked her up and now I am a father. Katara will hate me. She probably thinks I don't like her. Our first date will end up being our last. What the- Why is Aang leaving her like this? Clearly she is crying her heart out. Aang passes me in the hall and I walk over to Katara, still crying but putting stuff in her locker.

"What up babe?"

"Nothing much. You knocked me up, I'm pregnant, and Aang will know I'm cheating on him when I give birth to a golden eyed or black-haired fire bender. What am I gonna do?"

"Break up with him?"

"It would break his heart."

"But you love me and not him."

"I know."

She shuts her locker and I realize that Aang and Toph are kissing. "Uh-"

Katara turns around to see what I was looking at and her mouth drops."I am going to forget I saw that."

"Good. I've got to go to practice. Call me later?" She nods and I walk down the hall.

* * *

Sorry this was kinda boring. Any one got ideas? Let me know!

R&R!

Love Steph ;D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: thanx for reviewing! appreciate it! R&R! I will add songs to every other chapter k?

Present Day Avatar

Chapter 2: Date Night

Katara's POV

I watch Zuko walk down the hall and pack up my bag. I walk down the hall to the parking lot. I get in my blue sports car and drive home thinking about what to do with the damn baby inside me. I park the car and run inside and up to my room. The school nurse told me to leave early, so no one is home. Sokka is going to Suki's house for a project they have to work on, so I will be left alone tonight. My dad is never home because he got a job on the other side of the world. Sokka and I are used to it though. I mean, we've always had to fend for ourselves ever since our mother died. I decided that I will nap until Zuko gets home from practice.

* * *

"Hello Peasant"a female voice says.

"Azula? Why do you have Zuko's phone?"

"What do you want?"

"Can I talk to Zuko?"

"Why?"

"Just give him the phone."

"Why should I listen to you?"

"..."

"Whateva. ZUZU! YOUR WANNABE GIRLFRIEND'S ON THE PHONE!"

"I HATE YOU AZULA!"

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Whats up?"

"Nothing. You asked me to call, remember?"

"Oh yeah. What are you going to do with the kid?" Thanks for reminding me.

"I don't know."

"Does Sokka know?"

"Only you and Aang."

"Oh." he sounded disgusted.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you like Aang?"

"Uh..."

"You saw what he was doing to Toph. Do you like him?"

"No."

"Then break up with him. We can be a couple. The most popular couple at school. I love you. And I want everyone to know."

"Okay. I will. Tomorrow."

"K."

"Got any plans for dinner?"

"No, why?"

"I'm bored. Come over."

"Be over in two seconds."

"K-wait, what?"

The door bell rings.

I run downstairs and open the door.

"Hey." he says.

"That was fast."

"I was already here."

"Come inside,then."

* * *

After we eat, we decide to watch TV. My favorite show,glee, was on. The 'Journey' episode was playing tonight. I got up to get some ice cream and came back to the couch, where Zuko was now sitting. I put my empty bowl on the coffee table, and rest my head on Zuko's chest. We ran out of stuff to talk about at dinner, so I focused on what was on TV.

"You know, that's gonna be me eventually." I said, referring to Quinn giving birth on TV.

"And that's gonna be me." he said, pointing to Puck being grossed out as he watches.

"This is all because of you, you know." I sat up and turned away.

"I know. And I'm sorry." he said as he put his arm on my shoulder. I turned to look at him and a tear rolls down my face. He puts his arm around me, and I lay on his shoulder. He rubs my back and caresses my face. I stop crying and say,"Why did you do it?"

"We were drunk."

"I meant invite me to Azula's party."

"Cause...I liked you."

"Do you regret it?"

"Very much." Another tear rolls down my face.

"I can't do this."

He wipes my tears with his hand and says,"Yes you can. Cause we're gonna do this together."

We both stand up and walk to the door. "Thank you." I say. Finally. A smile on my face. I put my arms around his neck, and he puts his on my waist. At first, he hugs me,but then, he slowly leans towards me, to kiss me. finally, our lips meet. Because of this, we don't notice Sokka walk through the door. And he just has to yell,

"OH MY GOD!"


	3. Chapter 3

Present Day Avatar

Chapter 3

Katara's POV

I pulled away from Zuko and we stared at Sokka who had wide-eyes and his mouth open.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow k?"

"Sure."

Zuko and I blush and Zuko slowly steps out the door. When he is gone, Sokka stares at me mysteriously.

"What?" I say, getting annoyed.

"You like AANG!"

"No, and he likes Toph."

"So?"

"So, I'm gonna break up with him."

"Just don't do anything serious."

"Your not the boss of me!"

"Yeah, but Dad is. And I will tell him about anything you do with your lover, whoever it is." Oh God. How am I gonna explain the pregnancy thing to them? I'm gonna be in so much trouble! Crap. I go upstairs and get into my pajamas. I lay in my bed, thinking about how I am going to tell them...

* * *

_Beep Beep Beep...Beep Beep Beep!_

My alarm wakes me up, and I get into my cheer leading outfit again. I brush my teeth and wash my face, then go downstairs to eat. I make some eggs and as I eat them, my cell phone rings. I pick it up and press the 'talk' button.

"Hello?"

"It's Aang."

"Hey."

"I won't be able to pick you up today, k?"

"That's okay. Will you be at school though?" I say, remembering I had to break up with him today.

"Yeah, but not in the morning. Family emergency."

"Okay."

"I gotta go."

"K. Bye."

"Bye."

_Ding Dong_

I open the door, and Zuko is standing there.

"What up?" he says.

"Nothing, just eating breakfast."

"If you want, I'll wait in the car."

"Don't worry, it'll only take me 2 minutes."I say as he walks to the car...

* * *

(Aang's POV)

"Hey Aang."

I look up from my book and say,"What's up Katara?"

"Nothing. What was the emergency?"

"Uh..." I had to think of an excuse. I was really with Toph all morning.

"It's okay. You don't have to say anything."

"Actually, we have to talk."

"I was thinking the same thing."

"You go first." we say in unison.

"I'll go first." Katara said.

"Okay."

"I...I don't really feel anything between us anymore."

Wow. I was gonna say that. "Me too."

"Yesterday, I kissed Zuko and it felt different from when I kiss you. I don't feel any sparks anymore. I-"

"YOU KISSED ZUKO?" I interrupted."WHY WOULD YOU KISS ZUKO?"

"I-well- YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU LIKE TOPH EITHER! I HAD TO SEE YOU MAKING OUT WITH HER!"

"I SUPPOSE THAT BABY IS HIS TOO!"

Luckily, no one was in the same room. I ran out of the room and to the bathroom, to wipe my tears.

* * *

(Zuko's POV)

"Hey Zuko." I looked behind me, and saw Mai. My current girlfriend.

"Hi Mai."

"What's up?"

"Nothing much. But I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore."

"Why?"

"I love Katara. And I told you that last week." She just couldn't take no for an answer.

"Zuko!" I heard someone say.

For some reason, Mai grabbed my shirt and kissed me.

(Katara's POV)

"Zuko!" I called.

More tears fell down my face as Zuko kissed


	4. Chapter 4

Present Day Avatar

Chapter 4

Katara's POV

Zuko looks at me after she stops kissing him. I run to the parking lot as Zuko calls me. I get in my car and drive home. (its the end of the skool day) When I get home, I drop all my stuff on the floor in my room and lie on my bed crying into my pillow.

_Honk honk_

I look out the window to see Zuko standing in front of his car.

"GO AWAY!" I yell.

"I'm not leaving until you let me apologize."

"Well you'll be there awhile then."

I close the window and Zuko goes back into his car. I wait for him to leave but I don't hear any cars turning on so I turn on my computer and put on some music. I picked a song that suited my mood, and lay back down on the bed.

_Oh, how bout a round of applause_

_Yeah standing ovation_

_Oh oh yeah, yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_You look so dumb right now_

_standing outside my house_

_Trying to apologize_

_Your so ugly when you cry_

_Please, just cut it out_

_And don't tell me your sorry cause your not_

_Baby when I know your only sorry you got caught._

_But you put on quite a show_

_Really had me going_

_But now its time to go_

_Curtains finally closing _

_That was quite a show_

_Very entertaining_

_But its over now_

_Go on and take a bow_

_Grab your clothes and get gone_

_You better hurry up_

_Before the sprinklers come on_

_Talkin bout girl I love you your the one_

_This just looks like a rerun_

_Please, what else is on?_

_And don't tell me your sorry cause your not_

_Baby when I know your only sorry you got caught._

_But you put on quite a show_

_Really had me going_

_But now its time to go_

_Curtains finally closing_

_That was quite a show_

_Very entertaining_

_But its over now_

_Go on and take a bow_

_Oh and the award for the best liar goes to you_

_For making me believe that you could be faithful to me _

_Lets hear your speech ohh_

_And don't tell me your sorry cause your not_

_Baby when I know your only sorry you got caught._

_But you put on quite a show_

_Really had me going_

_But now its time to go_

_Curtains finally closing_

_That was quite a show_

_Very entertaining_

_But its over now_

_Go on and take a bow_

_But it's over now.._

* * *

I look out the window, and Zuko's still there. I walk downstairs and I go outside and walk outside to Zuko's car.

"Zuko, I don't want you to stay here. You should go."

"No."

"Well, I'm not gonna let you apologize. I know what I saw."

"I guess I should go then."

"you should."

"Fine."

* * *

(Azula's POV)

"Excuse me, coach?"

"Yes Azula?"

"One of your cheer leaders is pregnant."

"What? Do you have any evidence?"

"I heard her talking about it." More like yelling about it.

"Which one?"

"Your head cheer leader. Katara." Muahahahaha! Her world will fall apart!

"She will be no longer a cheer leader. Thanks Azula."

"Anytime. Just don't tell anyone about it." As I walk away, a smile creeps on my face. "That's my job."

* * *

Awww :( poor katara!

Anyways, R&R!

Love Steph!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: keep on reading! and be sure to check out my other stories! FYI: 2 chapters is a month so Katara is 2 and a half months by now.

Present Day Avatar

Chapter 5

Zuko's POV

FLASHBACK: "Fine."I said as I started the car. Katara went back into her house and I drove back to school to get my things

* * *

It has been a few weeks since we broke up. Now Katara's on her own. This is her fault. Now she has to face her family by herself. Unless I make the first move. Hmmm...I got it!

At skool:

i make sure Katara is looking, then I look at Mai.

"So, you wanted to see me?" she asks.

"Yeah. I'm breaking up with you."

"Why? It has something to do with Katara doesn't it!" She was practically yelling her head off. Katara starts walking over to me.

"Umm...Zuko?" Katara says in a soft tone I can barely hear. "What are you doing?" me

"Trying to get you back." I look back at Mai. "We're through. You are making her life harder than it is already."

Katara, practically crying, she says,"Thank you. But...I'm seeing someone else.." She runs away into the arms of another guy. Oh shit. I know who that is. It's my cousin. He has a problem with being popular, so when his reputation is low, he dates the most popular girl in school and uses them until he is popular again. Katara is going to get used. By the worst person possible. My abusive cousin.

* * *

I kno this is short, but i want you to guess who zukos cuz is.

if u r the first person to get the right answer, you will be in my next story! maybe...

You can only guess once tho...

and u have to have a login

GUESS!

Love steph


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: u guys guessed correctly and it is indeed, jet. If u wanna be in moi story, send me a message or review saying so. I might need ideas for my newest story so if u wanna help, lemme know. Thanx and keep on reading!

* * *

"Come on, let's go to lunch." my new boyfriend, Jet, said. I still don't know how I will explain the pregnancy thing to him. I'm gonna start showing in like a month. What will I say to my brother? Someone else touches my shoulder. I turn around and ask,"What do you want Zuko?"

"Zuko?" Jet asks curiously, turning around as well.

"Can I talk to you for a second? Alone?" he said motioning Jet to go away.

"What?"I ask, wanting to move on.

"Break up with him."he commands, getting fustrated.

"I know you broke up with your girlfriend to be with me, but-"

"It's not that. Jet is my cousin and he's just using you."

"No he isn't." I protested.

"He has a problem with being popular, so he is using you to build up his reputation."Zuko says, struggling to maintain his temper.

"Whatever." I say, walking back to Jet.

"Wait," he says turning me around."I just don't want you to get hurt. Jet is abusive. He would do anything to be popular." I looked up at him, and kissed his cheek.

"Uh,"he says confused.

"It's complicated," i said, running away. I still have feelings for Zuko, but I need to get away from him because of the pain he has put me through. That's why I need Jet. To ease my pain. But what Zuko has said, that's gonna be a problem.

* * *

I know this chapter is short, but I don't own a computer so...

QUESTION: How many chapters should I put before the birth of Zuko's child?

also, I suggest this story: Lulu the Airbender

It's awesome!

Oh yeah! I keep forgeting the disclaimer.

I DO NOT OWN!

kk...umm...

bye i guess..

lOvE stEpH ;D


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: keep reading and reviewing! luv yas!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything,sadly..

Present Day Avatar

Katara's POV

"What was that about?"Jet asked me. Ah crap. He saw that.

"Um..well..."I stammered, trying to find an excuse. I'm gonna have to explain everything to him. And I mean EVERYTHING.

"It's okay. You don't have to talk about it. So, are we still on for tonight?"

"Um..sure." I really don't want to, but I think I should have some fun sooner or later.

"Okay. I'll pick you up around six." he says, walking away.

'He has a problem with being popular, so he is using you to build up his reputation.' Zuko's words echoed in my head.'I just don't want you to get hurt. Jet is abusive...'

* * *

"So what are we going to do tonight?" I ask, excited. I'm entering Jet's house and no one is home.

"It's a surprise." he says with a smirk. He doesn't mean love making does he? Dear God, I hope he doesn't do anything like that.

We walk up to his room and sit on his bed. We start to kiss a little, then he shoves his tongue in my mouth. I pull away at his action, and I get up. What ever he had for dinner, it must have been spoiled. Just thinking about it made my morning sickness come back. I ran out of his room and to the bathroom down the hall. As I threw up, Jet stood in the door. When I stopped, I noticed Jet had taken his shirt off. Oh shit. He was gonna do that. I got off my knees, and..wait- HE UNHOOKED MY BRA TOO? What the hell! That's it.

"So it's true. Zuko was right-" I said, looking at Jet's angry face.

"What are you talking about. If your talking about the rumors of you being pregnant, then yes. It is true." Shit. Rumors already? I'm only two months along.

"You're sick." I said, trying to ignore the rumor problem.

"Come back here," Jet said as I ran down the hall and closer to the door. I tried to open the door, but failed. Jet pinned me to the door, scratching my face. I breathed heavily, failing to hide the fact that I was scared as hell.

"You wouldn't mind me spreading rumors about me sleeping with the head cheerleader, making her child, mine, would you?" he said, in a sarcastic sweet voice.

"You bastard!" I yelled. I screamed as he punched my chest, right above my baby. The pain was horrible. It spread throughout my center, and I tried to keep breathing, but out of no where, Zuko's car pulls up in the driveway. With that distracting me, Jet punched me again. The door opened outward, so when Zuko opened the door, I fell into his arms. I stopped breathing for a few seconds because of the relief that I was going to be safe. And thanks to my relief, I fainted, just as the police pulled up.

* * *

I'm sorry if i rushed this, but I don't have much time, thanks to skool.

R&R!

lOvE sTePh


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I OWN NOTHING

Present Day Avatar

Chapter 8: Ill Stand By You

Katara's POV

I open my eyes, hoping last night was a nightmare, and not reality. But when I did, I was in a place that seemed...unreal. Like there was no way this could be happening. First of all, my dad was here. He was yelling at some woman in a white outfit. Second, Zuko looked like he had been beat up, and was yelling at my brother. And third, I was in a hospital. Surely last night wasn't that bad. But why was Zuko beat up? And why was my dad here? And why was Sokka holding a box?

"She's awake,"I heard an unknown voice say.

"She should be okay to leave,"said another. Zuko handed me some clothes and followed me to the changing room.

"What was all the yelling about?" I ask him. I take off the lame hospital dress or whatever its called, and put on my lavender colored baby doll top.

"They..know.."he said, almost spitting out the words. I put on my black leggings and white ballet flats, then run into Zuko's arms.

"How?" I ask, tears rolling down my face. He shakes his head and says,"You'll find out soon."

* * *

We all left the hospital and we went home. In the car, all my dad did was roll his eyes every time I said something. Sokka didn't say or do anything. And Zuko just followed us to the house. So when we get inside, Sokka and my Dad stand by the door, while Zuko and I stand next to them. There was nothing but complete and utter silence.

"Why are you here?"I demanded. Zuko squeezed my hand. Tears fell down my face as Dad stared at me angrily.

"Sokka called. He said you were pregnant." Dad sounded like he wanted to kill Zuko.

"How, Sokka? How?" I asked. I felt tears uncontrollably fall down my cheeks, as Sokka holds up the same box he was earlier. It was my pregnancy test.

"Learn to take out the trash," he said, rolling his eyes.

"What the hell were you doing in my room?" I screamed. I wanted to slap him, but Zuko held me back.

"And you sir,"he said, addressing Zuko,"Are you the father, or are you not?"Zuko hung his head."So you are. Good. You can take care of her."

"What?" I ask, as my father turns around.

"You have to leave."he said, simply.

"Why? Can't you just forget about that? I need you," I say, soaking my face with more tears.

"No, you need him. He caused this problem, so he fixes it."he said, pointing at Zuko. He just wanted to kill us. I'm so tired of the negativity of this conversation.

"I NEED MOM!" I screamed, running to my room to pack my things. I sat on the bed with Zuko next to me.

"What are you gonna do?" he asks, grabbing my suitcase. What am I going to do? I have no where to go.

"I don't know." I say, grabbing my clothes.

"Come live with me. I got kicked out of my house too. I live with my Uncle and we have an extra room." I stared at him with relief.

"Thank you." I said in a whisper. I packed up my laptop, ipod, clothes, phone, chargers, books, drawing pad, and photo albums, and we left the house in separate cars.

* * *

"What's this?" Zuko asks. He was on my laptop, trying to help me with my makeup work. I walked over to him and looked at the file on my itunes that was labeled,'Zuko'.

"It's a file of all the songs that describe what has happened since you came into my life." I said, sounding like it was nothing special. And to my surprise, he clicked on it, and added a new song.

"Why did you add a song?" I asked, joining him on the the guest bed.

"Just listen."he said. He lay down with me and put his arm around me. As I put a hand on my stomach, his other hand follows. I look up at him and smile, as the song starts to play...

_Oh, why you look so sad? _  
_Tears are in your eyes _  
_Come on and come to me now _

_Don't be ashamed to cry _  
_Let me see you through _  
_'cause I've seen the dark side too _

_When the night falls on you _  
_You don't know what to do _  
_Nothing you confess _  
_Could make me love you less _

_I'll stand by you _  
_I'll stand by you _  
_Won't let nobody hurt you _  
_I'll stand by you _

_So if you're mad, get mad _  
_Don't hold it all inside _  
_Come on and talk to me now _

_Hey, what you got to hide? _  
_I get angry too _  
_Well I'm a lot like you _

_When you're standing at the crossroads _  
_Don't know which path to choose _  
_Let me come along _  
_'cause even if you're wrong _

_I'll stand by you _  
_I'll stand by you _  
_Won't let nobody hurt you _  
_I'll stand by you _  
_Take me in into your darkest hour _  
_And I'll never desert you _  
_I'll stand by you _

_And when... _  
_When the night falls on you, baby _  
_You're feeling all alone _  
_You won't be on your own _

_I'll stand by you _  
_I'll stand by you _  
_Won't let nobody hurt you _

_I'll stand by you _  
_Take me in, into your darkest hour _  
_And I'll never desert you _  
_I'll stand by you _  
_I'll stand by you _  
_Won't let nobody hurt you _  
_I'll stand by you _  
_and I'll never desert you _  
_I'll stand by you _  
_I'll stand by you _  
_Won't let nobody hurt you _  
_I'll stand by you _

_I'll stand by you_

(Zuko's POV)

We lay on the bed, and when the song ends, I feel like we should be together. But she just broke up with Jet, and by the look of her itunes list, I really hurt her. Should I ask her if we could be together again? I don't really know. I think I should, but what if she says no? What if-

Interrupting my thoughts, words escape her lips. "Can we be in love again?"


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: HEYLO! haha anyways...

disclaimer: I dont own avatar...oor glee...or any songs...well u get the point

* * *

Zuko playlist

Like a Virgin-Madonna

Push it- Glee Cast (idk who the real artists are)

Keep Holding On-Avril Lavigne

Take a Bow- Rihanna

(added by Zuko) Jesse's Girl- Glee Cast(Cory Montieth)

Papa don't Preach-Glee Cast(Dianna Agron)

I'll stand by You- Glee Cast(Cory Monteith)

* * *

Can we be in love again?

* * *

Chapter 9

(Katara's POV)

I cover my mouth with my hand as soon as I realize what I had said. I didn't mean to say that, it was just on my mind. Great. Me and my big mouth...

"I-I'm sorry.."I apologize, hoping he didn't think I was crazy or something.

"Yes,"he says simply. Yes?

"What?" I ask, confused. Did he say yes to my accidental question?

"Yes, we can be in love again." YES! I did a short happy dance in my head.

I leaned over and met his lips. His tongue touched my bottom lip and I parted my mouth allowing his tongue in it. I gasp and pull away, remembering Jet.

"I'm sorry, if I did something," Zuko says, thinking it was about him.

"No, its not you." I reply, taking my pajamas out of my unpacked suitcase. I start to take off my shirt and I replace it with my nightgown. I really don't care if Zuko sees me change, because its not like he hasn't seen it before. i take off my leggings and lay back on the bed with Zuko.

"What is it then?" Crap, I thought we were off that subject.

"Jet," I say, sighing.

"I'm sorry if he did anything to you. I warned you about him." I KNOW ALREADY! JEEZ! I want to yell at him so bad! Then again, he did save me. What happened that night anyways?

"Why was there a police car following you to Jet's house?" I did see a police car right before Jet knocked me out. At least he knocked me out instead getting me knocked up. Actually, I don't think that's possible if I am already knocked up...But he did try to...Shit! I forgot he is gonna spread my damn secret!

"He was drinking that night. He also told me he might try to rape you, so I came right after my band practice." Thank God Jet told him. Zuko's in a band?

"Thank you for showing up that night," I say, kissing his cheek. When he saw my lips near his face, he turned his head and he ended up kissing my lips.

"You're welcome. Good night, love." I kissed him back and he got up to leave the room. I got into bed and think about the idea of living with my boyfriend, his uncle, and my baby...

* * *

MUAHAHAHAHAHA! IM PURE EVIL!

Toph: How?

Watch:

Zuko: Hey Author!

PREPARE FOR MAJOR DRAMA NEXT CHAPTER! YOU, KATARA, AND BABY _ WILL DIE!

*zuko kisses me on cheek*

WHAT WAS THAT FOR?

Zuko: ur my gf right?

WRONG STORY!

Zuko: Crap...

Katara: WTH!

Oh watev. kiss. NOW!

*kiss katara*

Toph: whats with the sudden stuko..i mean zira and zutara?

Idk..

ANYWAYS...

This chapter was just the answer to the cliff hanger last chapter.

Toph: And to let u know what happened to Dick head- I mean Jet

R&R!

AND PREPARE FOR DRAMA!

Love Stuko..I MEAN STEPH!

PS.. Stuko is MExZUKO

Zira is ZukoxKira

kira is my code name...

Toph: not so code anymore

GO BACK TO THE FIRE NATION!

Toph: What?

R&R!

LoVe StEpH


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: hey guys! this is my last update before skool, so if u want me to update soon, please review. And check out my other stories R&R!

Present Day Avatar

Chapter 10: Drama, Drama, Drama

Katara's POV

* * *

Zuko playlist

Like a Virgin-Madonna

Push it- Glee Cast (idk who the real artists are)

Keep Holding On-Avril Lavigne

Take a Bow- Rihanna

(added by Zuko) Jesse's Girl- Glee Cast(Cory Montieth)

Papa don't Preach-Glee Cast(Dianna Agron)

I'll stand by You- Glee Cast(Cory Monteith

* * *

"Hello Iroh," I said, coming down the stairs. I have no idea if this was the mood swings, but I was in a good mood. I was in a good mood, because my morning sickness hasn't come in about 3 days. And Jet hasn't come back from prison to kill me, or spread my secret. So, yeah, I'm hella happy.

"Good Morning Katara," Iroh replies. "Would you like some tea?"

"No, thank you though," I say, walking out the door, grabbing my bag. Zuko meets me outside, and we get into his car. "Hey."

"You're in a good mood," Zuko says, starting the car. It was that obvious? I just smiled at him, and he said under his breath,"It won't last long.."

"What? Why do you say that?" I ask, my smile fading away.

"Listen, don't get mad at me, but my sister knew before Jet did. She is just like Jet, and she started spreading the secret yesterday. She purposely got you pregnant so she could do this. She put drugs in our food and drinks. She is literally trying to kill me." I knew she was a sick and twisted bitch, but why the hell would she try and kill her brother?

"That bastard! Ruin my perfect mood," I say, pulling my knees up to my face. Zuko parks the car and puts a hand on my shoulder. He had a look on his face that said, 'Come on, you know it wouldn't last long.' Of course I knew that, but why so soon?

"Let's go. We'll be late," he says, grabbing our bags. We walk to the entrance of the school, hand in hand, and we go to our lockers. Luckily, our lockers are near each others. I hear constant whispers and silent giggling, as I walk to homeroom. I hate getting there early, but whenever I do, I finish last night's homework.

"How could you not tell us?" I hear Suki ask as I sit down. Tell them what? Oh crap. The baby thing. I look at Sokka, who is turned away, then I look at Aang, who was rolling his eyes.

"Um.." I try to think about why I didn't. I actually don't know why I kept it a secret from them in the first place.

"Forget about it. But you have to tell us who the father is! Some people say its that bitch named Jet, others say its some guy named Zuko, and some crazy dude said it was Aang." Toph says. Damn. So many people know. How could they not no who Zuko is?

"It's-" I start to say, but get interrupted by the bell.

"Alright class, time to start." my teacher says.

"Tell you later."

* * *

"Hey." I say, approaching Zuko.

"Sorry, but the things I heard this morning were terrible." he says, taking my hand. How terrible can rumors get? Surely they aren't that bad.

"Like what?"

"Well, you were called a whore, a slut, a bastard carrying piece of shit, a-" I covered his mouth. I stand corrected.

"SLUT!" I hear people yell in my face as Zuko and I walk into the cafeteria.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, BASTARDS!" Zuko yells. Yay. He is standing up to those bitches. When they leave, I silently cry in Zuko's arms. Oh my God. What am I gonna do when I start showing? Damn. I start to feel nauseous again. Dammit. I run to the bathroom and start throwing up again. But as I do, I hear Zuko yelling some more.

(Zuko's POV)

"I can't believe it. Your whore of a girlfriend is carrying a bastard!" I heard one jock said, as he threw soda at me. Luckily he missed my face.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I roar. He just insulted Katara, and our baby. Why wouldn't i be mad? I threw the jock against the lockers. He punched my face and ran away as a teacher came down the hall. When she was gone, I changed my shirt in the guy's locker room, then ran into the girl's bathroom.

"Katara?" I call. Then one of the stall doors opened. Katara came out of the stall, and washed her face."We're gonna take you to a doctor."

* * *

YAY! got one more chapter in before skool!

Lol

If u wanna, plz read my other stories!

R&R please!

Love...Toph

TOPH!

Toph: fine. love both of us.

AND ZUKO!

sorry Fire Lady Jennay.

ZUKO IS MINE!

I have proof! in my other stories. Oh yeah! beat that people!

LOVE,

Steph, Zuko, and Toph


End file.
